


Spider's Web

by ACrazyMathPun



Series: One-Shots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blushing, But the bottom still loves the top, Creampie, Crushes, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, High School, I should be writing my other story, Insecurity, Jock - Freeform, Kind of rape but not really, Large Cock, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, No Underage Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Relationship(s), Romance, Teenagers, Why Did I Write This?, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyMathPun/pseuds/ACrazyMathPun
Summary: Highschool football jock James is in LOVE with Sam. Sam is small, delicate, and beautiful and James wants nothing more to confess his feelings and become a couple but can't seem to gather the courage to talk to him, much less tell him the truth. One day fate brings them together but sometimes fate doesn't go exactly as you plan.





	Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really should be writing "Taming the Devil" right now but I have writer's block REALLY bad! Sorry about that :( I hope that this story will suffice for now. I like the idea of this story a lot and I hope that you like it too. 
> 
> BTW: They are both 18. No underage here!
> 
> Shameless plug of my other story "Taming the Devil" goes here ----> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11428821/chapters/25606563

            James was in love. Stupid, dopey, clumsy love that made his heart pound whenever he saw his love. Sam was the most beautiful person in the school; small and delicate, kind and smart. They were the whole package, so much so that James could care less that Sam was a male.

            Everyday James would stare at Sam and his heart would speed up, his face would flush, and his palms would get sweaty. He was lucky enough to hide it from his teammates. James was the school football star. He was tall and well-built with short blonde locks and bright blue eyes. He was handsome to say the least and due to his looks and talent on the field, he was quite popular with the ladies. However, he would never accept, he had his eyes on Sam and Sam only. James’ friends would never understand; their school wasn’t super conservative but would they still be able to look James in the eye if they found out he like a guy? Probably not.

            It was 12:00 and time for lunch, James normally spent it picking at his food and sneaking glances at Sam while he read a book alone. How he dreamed that one day he had the courage to walk over and sit with him, maybe even start up a conversation about something stupid like homework or the weather. However, the jock could never muster up the strength to do anything.

            He sat down with his boring and nutritionally balanced lunch and looked over at Sam’s regular table. “!” He wasn’t there, scrabbling and looking around the room he searched high and low for his love but found nothing. He quickly stood up and disposed of his lunch, if Sam wasn’t here he didn’t want to force himself to eat school lunch. He walked across the lunchroom feeling a bit bummed, he didn’t share any classes with Sam and lunch and the hallways were the only places he could see him.

            He exited the lunchroom and decided to head to his next class, at least he could get some peace and quiet for a little while. On his way, he heard a small yelp and the sound of many books falling. He turned and found a beautiful pile of human on the floor with what looked to be 6-7 textbooks scattered across the floor.

            “S-Sam! Are you all right?!” James threw himself to the floor and started to retrieve the books and stack them into a pile before moving to attend to the male. He had never actually been this close to him before. Sam was so pretty for a boy, he had big green eyes and a slender body. His hair was brown but when James looked closer, they seemed to have slight natural highlights. His skin was smooth and white like a porcelain doll’s.

            “I-I’m fine, I just... I feel sick~ Thank you, It’s James isn’t it?” His higher pitched voice sounded weak and tired. He tried to get up couldn’t seem to get any strength under himself to get his body off the ground. James couldn’t stand seeing Sam this way but for his love to actually know his name made his heart want to burst.

            “Y-Yes, I am James. You should go home; do you have a ride coming to pick you up?”

            “M-My family is all too busy… I-I was just planning on toughing it out…” He looked so weak. James couldn’t take it anymore.

            “I will take you home!” He blushed a bit, “I-I mean, I can’t just leave you like this! You need to be home resting!”

            Sam smiled softly, “You would do that for me? You are such a good person~” His eyes were so deep and warm as he looked at James. The jock took the books and handed them to Sam before picking Sam up like a bride and walking to the parking lot.

            James’ car wasn’t much, it was an old green ‘97 Chevy Lumina that he bought with his own money. The air conditioning only worked sometimes and the electric locks didn’t work so he had to use the key on the passenger’s side to get the door open for the smaller male. He had thought he felt a hand grab his ass but he must have been imagining it. He then took this chance to lean over Sam to unlock the driver’s side door before walking around and getting in. “I just want to thank you again for doing this…” Sam’s voice was cute and almost sounded pitiful.

            “No problem, just tell me how to get to your house.”

            The ride was almost uncomfortably quiet, James was too afraid to say anything and Sam was half-asleep looking out the window. The only time anyone said anything was when Sam was giving directions to his house. Besides that, there was nothing.

            It didn’t take too long before James made it to Sam’s “Humble” home. The place was great; 3 car garage, 3 story, big pool in the back with a hot tub, beautiful flower gardens. “What do your parents do for a living?!” James said as he opened his own door and started to get out. James’ family wasn’t poor but they weren’t swimming in cash either. He had never seen a house like this in person before.

            “My mom is a surgeon and my dad is business attorney, they earn enough for this nice home but they are almost never here, most of the time it’s just me.” His voice sounded sad and whimper-y, it immediately had James on edge as he tried to comfort the male, he opened the door and picked Sam up in a half-panic.

            “D-Don’t be sad! I won’t leave you on your own while you are sick! I-I… I’ll stay with you until you feel better!” James always had to play the hero, he was a good guy and tried his best to help people.

            “Y-You would really do that for me?! What did I do to deserve such a good friend?”

            James’ face was stop sign red, “I-I… Of course…” Sam fished his keys out of his pockets unlocked the door. The inside was even better than the outside but James didn’t get a lot of time to look due to Sam pointing out where his room was. It was up the stairs and down a short hallway.

            James wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the door to his crush’s room. Maybe it was secretly girly and cute, then Sam would get all bashful. Or maybe it was messy and James could clean it up and look through Sam’s things. However, when he opened the door he found one of the most ordinary rooms he had ever seen. Yes it was bigger than he thought it would be but the walls were bare and white. No decorations, no posters, nothing! Inside was a queen-sized bed, a desk with a laptop on it, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a couple book shelves. “Y-You must not be the type that likes simple things…”

            “Lay me on my bed… I’m feeling cold…” Sam sounded so weak, James quickly did as the male asked him and laid him on his bed before covering him up. “I-I’m still so cold… Could you maybe… get under the covers with me to help warm me up… I know it’s a strange thing to ask but… I’m just so cold…”

            “O-Oh yeah! I-I can do that no problem! I mean, all I have to do is lay there right?” James pulled up the covers and aid about a foot away from Sam, something that changed very quickly as the smaller male slid over and removed the gap and snuggled in closer. They stayed like that for a moment before he heard Sam start to sob. “Sam?! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

            “I-I have not been honest with you James…” He sat up and turned his body from James as he covered his face, “I-I haven’t been sick at all… I-I just wanted to talk to you… I-I like you James… I have for a while now and I didn’t know how to tell you…”

            James couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I-I-I Like you too Sam! I-I mean I have for a while now! I’ve been watching you from afar for so long and I couldn’t get the courage to talk to you!” He sat up and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s okay~” The weak sobs faded away and started to turn to a light chuckling laugher, “See, it is kind of funny now that you think about it.”

            Clink Click Click. In a flash, the hand the on Sam’s shoulder was grabbed and in a swift motion was handcuffed to the bed frame. “Honestly. You are lucky you are so cute because you don’t have a lot when it comes to brains.” Sam turned around and had a wicked grin on his face, his eyes had no tears in them.

            “Sam, what are you talking about? Why did you handcuff me to the bed?” Sam pushed James back on his back and ripped the covers off of the bed.

            “The handcuffs are so you can run away. I’ve been sick and tired of waiting James, was your plan to never make a move? A boy can only wait so long before he has to take some drastic steps.” Sam climbed over on top of James and licked his lips, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, in fact I’ll make sure you only feel the greatest pleasure you have ever felt.”

            “Sam! I-I don’t understand what is going on! Is this some sort of joke?!” He struggled against the handcuff, pulling on it to try and break it but they were the real deal.

            Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m not joking you, this is very much real. My real love confession, to you.” He leaned over to his nightstand drawer and opened it to grab a pair of scissors, “Hold still, this pesky shirt needs to go~” The cold steel dragged across his stomach as his shirt was cut open. “Much better, look at that beautiful and strong body~” James’ body was well toned and muscular, he had chiseled abs and hairless pecs. Sam dragged the cold metal over James’ nipples and watched them as they hardened. “They are so pink and pretty, they are even better than I thought they would be. I barely teased your nipples and they already hardened. James are you a slut?”

            James used his free hand and tried to push Sam away, “D-Don’t touch there! W-We need to stop!” With another quick motion, his free hand was soon cuffed to the bed next to his other one.

            “Why would we stop James when I am just getting started? How could I stop when I have your gorgeous body all to myself?” Sam leaned down and put his mouth up to one of James’ exposed nips, the jock could feel the heat of Sam’s breath on him. “I want a taste~” He opened up his mouth and took the tender nub into it, sucking sweetly as James squirmed under him. His hand reached up to the other nub and started to pinch it and twist it.

            James was already starting to feel a reaction to Sam’s teasing, “N-No more please~!” He begged out but the tent forming in his jeans was telling another story.

            “Are you turned on from having your nipples played with? Have you done this before with someone?” He grabbed tightly to the nipples and twisted them hard, “Tell me, have you done stuff with another person?!”

            “N-No! No one! No one but you!” James felt so weird, his chest hurt but he felt so good, a large bulge was twitching under his jeans and hands started to relocate themselves to down to his belt. His belt was removed with proficient skill and thrown aside, soon his pants were undone and stripped from his being along with his underwear.

            “Wow, your dick is so big and hard~ To think that all I did was touch your nipples~” James blushed as his privates were stared at. As a man, he would be considered to be blessed for his size. At 9 ½ inches long and 2 ½ inches thick, he was well beyond average. “I bet the boys in the locker room are jealous of you~” He did a fake dramatic sigh, “It sure is a shame that you won’t be using it…”

            “Wh-What are you talking about?! This is all so weird!”

            “I didn’t think that I would have to spell it out for you. I would think that you being gay would give you understanding on how sex between men goes but it seems I will have to educate you. Your dick will not be used for sex…” He moved his hand down and pushed it between his tight cheeks. “…You will be using this.”

            “B-But! I-I’m the bigger one… I’m the stronger one… I-I always thought…”

            Sam laughed, “So you have thought about us having sex… sorry but despite my cute look, I enjoy topping… Don’t worry, I’m very good and I’ll make sure you won’t feel any pain~ I can’t wait to hear your sweet manly moans as I fuck you~ It’s turning me on so much~ You are just my type. Dumb puppy dog jock~ The way you try to pretend that you weren’t watching me is so cute I couldn’t wait to do this.” His aura started to change as he gripped tight onto James’ dick. “However, since you wouldn’t make a move on your own, it seems as though you might need some punishment~”

            “Punishment?! I didn’t do anything!!” The hand on his dick started to slowly jerk on the thick member.

            “Shh~ Don’t worry, I’m not that mean~” The pretty male leaned down and started to lick the thick head of the dick, dragging the tip of his tongue over the sensitive flesh. James writhed and whimpered under such teasing touches. It was hardly enough to feel good and caused more agony than pleasure. “Do you want more~?”

            James at this point was panting and miserable. He just needed some release. “I-In your mouth… Do it i-in your mouth…”

            Sam had a sadistic smile, “I’m glad you are being so honest all of the sudden. You want me to suck your dick? You need to keep being honest and if you answer my question, I’ll let you cum. Okay?” James responded with a jerky nod. “Do you still like me even though you found out that I am completely different than you thought?”

            James’ heart was pounding so hard that he was sure that Sam could hear it. It was the same feeling he had when he looked at Sam at school, if not more intense. His face flushed as he looked the other in the eye and nodded before quickly adverting his eyes. “Y-Yes… I do…”

            Sam actually blushed at such a cute reaction, seeing someone so tough and masculine do something as meek and cute as that made him want to thrust into him right now without preparing him. However, he reminded himself that he promised to not let James feel any pain. “Good boy~ I’ll let you cum~” He leaned in and engulfed the cock into his mouth, sucking the head down deep to the back of his throat. In all honesty, this dick was bigger than any other dick he had sucked before but he was up to the challenge and by the sounds of James’ moans, he could tell that he was doing fine.

            “Wait! I…I’m cumming!” James was confused, he had never cum so quickly before, they were a minute into this blow job and he was already about to burst.

            Sam pulled away and held on tight to the dick, “You want to cum already?! Sure, you have size but with your stamina you would never be able to properly please anyone with this dick. I feel like teasing you a bit more, I like seeing you this desperate. Will you be my boyfriend?” He kept aggressively jerking the dick but holding tightly enough to it that he wouldn’t be able to cum.

            “YES!! I’LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! PLEASE!” James begged as he writhed in agony.

            Sam released his grip a bit and the flood gates opened, cum started spraying out of James like water from squirt gun.  The other male pointed his dick so that the hot mess was covering James’ tight muscles. Finally, the jock stopped shooting and was a mess, but Sam was nowhere near done yet. “Such a slutty boy. I wonder what the school would think if they knew you were so dirty?” James looked spent already, his eyes were glazed over slightly as he stared off into nowhere, panting weakly.

            The smaller male reached up and coated his finger in the jock’s slick cum as he split open James’ legs. “It’s about time we teach you about this area. It might feel uncomfortable at first but I promise that it won’t hurt.”

            “J-Just be gentle… okay?” he said quietly with an embarrassed face.

            “If you make a face like that again, I won’t be able to control myself~” He smeared the cum around the tight ring and gentle grinded this index finger against the entrance. It was tight like he knew it was going to be but with a little more work he was able to slide the tip of his finger inside. “Just like that, relax. I can already feel how hot you are inside.” He slowly started to millimeter his way in pushing a bit than pulling back a bit and then pushing in a bit more and repeating until he had his whole finger inside. The virgin hole was holding onto him tightly and didn’t want to let go. “Let’s see?” he started to move his finger around, poking and prodding. “Where is it?” A low groan was released from the jock as a shiver ran up his spine. “Ah, there it is. This thing right here is your prostate but I will call it your “love button.” When I push on it like this…” A loud sharp moan escaped, “…You will feel it.” He was able to move his finger around quite easily now, it was time he added another. He pulled out completely and coated up his fingers with jock jizz and this pushed two in slowly, “Do you feel it? Do you feel yourself opening up? You were made for this.” He kept pushing in until both fingers were all the way in. The he started to scissor them, stretching the hole slowly without tearing the ring. James grunted slightly but the look on his face was telling Sam that he liked it. Sam, without pulling out all of the way, pushed in another digit into the tight hole. “I think you are ready… Do you want me to fuck you?”

            James looked so great all disheveled and lusty, “…yes…”

            “Yes what? I don’t understand?”

            “…yes… I want you to fuck me…but… can you uncuff me? My wrists hurt…”

            “Just a moment.” He stood up and grabbed his phone, a flash lit up James’ body and Sam put away his phone. “There we go.” He grabbed the keys from his pocket and undid the handcuffs from his wrists leaving the other cuffs still linked to the bed. “No running away.”

            “I-I don’t want to… I mean… I am going to be able to do it with the person I like… even though it is a little different than I first thought…”

            Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. He yanked his own clothes off in a mad scrabble, his tiny thin body was so small compared to James’ but it only turned him on even more. His dick stood tall at 6 ½ inches and 2 inches thick. “You must enjoy teasing me with the cute shit you say~” With a sharp thrust he pushed his way inside and the jock cried out. “Does it hurt?”

            “I… I don’t think so… it feels weird…”

            “Good, let’s see if I can find your love button again.” He moved his hips around until he got the reaction he wanted. James’ moans were sweet and loud.

            James decided to get gutsy and pull Sam down closer so he could kiss him, it was no more than a peck on the lips and it was clumsy at best. Sam blushed bright red as he quickly tried to compose himself.

            “You dare kiss me first? Oh my. Looks like this horny boy needs some loving punishment.” He pulled back before thrusting back in sharply right into his love button. He repeated but a little rougher the second time. “Do you feel it? The pleasure you are getting from my dick, it must feel so good. Look at you, your dick is hard again.” Thrust. “What a slutty boy, I’m going to make you need my dick. When I’m done you won’t be able to cum without me! You won’t be able to run away! You’re my boyfriend now!” Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! 

            James was feeling every heavenly inch of his boyfriend but when he looked at Sam’s face he still looked… uncertain? He wrapped his arms around him, “I-I like you… you don’t have to be so nervous.” James smiled brightly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He watched as the negative emotions started to drip from Sam’s eyes, even though he was crying he didn’t stop thrusting into him aggressively, “Damn you are so beautiful, inside and out~” He kept up his pace grinding James’ insides with hard fucking as he started sucking hickies onto his strong neck and chest. “I’m going to cum~ I’m going to cum inside~”

“I-I can’t hold back either~” He held on tightly as Sam’s member throbbed inside of him. He could feel his insides being filled with cum, and even though nothing came out, James’ body tightened with an orgasm.

Sam laid on top of James panting for a minute before he collected himself enough to say, “D-Did you just have a dry orgasm from being fucked? You are a slut~”

They laid together for a while and spooned, before they talked more. “Are you really okay with the fact that I’m not the cute girly boy you wanted?” Sam asked, he wasn’t sure what he would do if James rejected him.

“Sure, you are a whole lot more perverted than I thought but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You thought that was perverted? You should see the outfits I have picked out for you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I will be continuing this story. I'm not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing. Keep your eyes peeled for more and leave comments below about how you like it.


End file.
